Within The Heart
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: Renesmee gave him an adorable little smile as she placed her tiny hand over his heart. "Grandma says that momma is always in here." "That's right, sweetheart, your momma will be in your heart forever." "And yours?" He smiled. "And mine." AU/AH


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copy infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: So, just a little Bella/Edward story. It's AU and all human. I hope you guys like it. *_***

Within The Heart.

_**Isabella Marie Cullen**_

_**September 13**__**th**__** 1987 – November 25**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Aged 25**_

_**Beloved wife, mother and daughter**_

_**She will be sorely missed**_

_He leaned against the stone wall with his hands dug into the pockets of his pants. His eyes were directed towards the ground, watching as he rolled a small stone underneath his sneaker. A small sighed escaped his lips as he pulled his left hand from his pocket and looked at his watch. It was 11:00pm. _She should be here by now,_ he thought to himself. He dropped his hand back down to his side and looked out into the night. He was getting a little worried. Bella had told him that she would meet up with him at this exact spot where he was standing, at 10:30pm. She was thirty minutes late._

_He tried to calm himself down. There was no point in freaking out. Maybe her step-mother was delaying her. After all, that was a possibility. Edward didn't really know much about Bella and her family, but she had told him that her step-mother was a control freak._

_He had only known her for a week and that was by a chance meeting, yet he felt like he had known her his whole life, bar the mysterious family background. There was something that was so different about her. She wasn't like any seventeen year old he had ever met. He liked that, though. He was used to seeing girls standing on the streets wearing nothing, but skimpy clothing. Bella was different, though. There was something about her that made him want to be with her more and more. She was the kind of girl that you had to be gentle and caring with._

_He smiled slightly. He sometimes didn't get why she chose to be friends with him. There was nothing special about him. Yes, he tried to do well in school. He helped his mother out whenever he could and yes, he worked, but still, he had a feeling she could do much better than him. She had told him that he was her only friend and in a way, that made him kind of happy. He felt bad that she never had the opportunity to hang out with other people and just experience the joys of fun, but he liked the idea that he got to have her all to himself. Maybe he was being selfish, but he hated the thought of having to share her with another guy._

_His eyes went slightly wide as he realised what he was feeling. Love! He loved her. He laughed to himself, slightly shaking his head. That was impossible. He was seventeen. He wasn't even sure he knew what love was. Besides, she was a stranger. He barely knew her, but what a wonderful stranger she was. He couldn't deny that he thought about her every minute of every day. There was something that was so addictive about her and he just had to be near her. Maybe he was slightly obsessive, but he couldn't deny it was a wonderful feeling he was feeling at that moment._

_He came out of his thoughts, slightly jumping when he felt a hand against his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm late. My step-monster wouldn't leave me alone."_

_Edward returned her smile. "No, it's fine." He gripped her hand and held onto it tightly. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" He asked her smiling._

_Bella returned his smile. "I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "What do you wanna do?" She asked him as they began walking down the streets of Manhattan._

"_Well, there's a late night showin' of 'War of the World' at the movie theatre a few blocks away. I got two tickets if you wanna go see it?" He shrugged his shoulders while looking at her._

_Bella gave him a smile. "You knew I'd say yes, didn't you?" She smirked, leaning into him a bit more._

_Edward chuckled. "I had a feelin'."_

_They continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes. Edward kept thinking about Bella and if he shoulder kiss her. All they had been doing for the last week was holding hands, and he didn't mind that. He didn't want to push her, but he wondered if she felt the same way he did. Did she want him to kiss her? Well, there was only one way to tell._

_Pulling the both of them to a stop, Edward turned to look at Bella, who was looking at him curiously. Bringing up his hand, he gently brushed some of her stray curls back behind her ear. As he leaned in closer to her, he pulled his camera out of his hoodie pocket, taking a picture just as their lips connected._

_Bella pulled back. "What are you doing?" She mumbled._

_Edward felt his heart drop. "What? Did you not want me to kiss you?" He asked a little confused._

"_I meant with the camera?" She said, looking to the digital object in his hand._

_Edward smirked. "Oh, I wanted to get a picture of our first kiss." He blushed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed._

"_Why?" She asked curiously._

"_Because I want to keep it with me, forever." He blushed even more. She was probably going to think he was a big softie._

_He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in when she gave him a beaming smile. She moved closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "Thank you for being my friend and… m-more." She pulled back and looked at him._

_Edward smiled as he brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers once again, this time making it last longer. Pulling back he gave her a smile. "So, you ready to see that movie?" He questioned, smiling._

"_Hmm, a dark room with relatively comfortable seats. Count me in." She gave him a cheeky grin._

_Edward chuckled as he slipped his arm around her waist. Bella rested her head against his shoulder and linked her fingers with his and rested both their hands on her waist. He kissed the top of their head as they began their journey towards the movie theatre. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world._

A stray tear fell down his cheek as he came out of his thoughts and looked to the picture in his hand. It was the picture he had taken of their first kiss. It was one of his favourites.

He smiled slightly. That had been one of the best nights of his life. After that night, they had been inseparable… always glued at the hip. People had never gotten their love, especially her step-mother. They had always thought they were too obsessed with each other, but that hadn't mattered to them. All that had mattered was that they had loved each other.

Her real mother had gotten their love, though, and she had supported them throughout everything, just as his own parents had done.

They had supported their engagement at such a young age, to marriage, to giving birth to their incredibly cute daughter, whose name was a mix of Bella's mother and his mother's name.

He sighed as the tears began to stream down his cheeks and he was sure that his eyes were already bloodshot. They hurt a little. Watching as his wife had been lowered into the ground had just made everything that more real, that more painful. She had been battling cancer for the last two years and though, she had fought it bravely, in the end she had lost the battle.

He sniffled and dried his eyes for the hundredth time. In a way he was glad that his wife had finally been laid to rest. She had been in so much pain the last couple of weeks of her life, that it had just about killed him every time he had seen her.

He sighed slightly. Now, his Bella could finally rest in peace. Looking around he gazed out at the empty graveyard. It had been three months since he had lost the love of his life and every time he came here, he would always end up in tears.

He couldn't help it. He just missed her so much.

He looked down when he felt a small, warm hand slip into his. He smiled when he saw those big brown eyes looking up at him. "Don't cry daddy. Momma's an angel up in heaven." Renesmee, his three year old, spoke in the sweetest voice.

Bending down, he scooped his little angel up into his arms, kissing the side of her head. "I know, sweetheart. I just miss her," he said softly.

Renesmee gave him an adorable little smile as she placed her tiny hand over his heart. "Grandma says that momma is always in here."

"That's right, sweetheart, your momma will be in your heart forever."

"And yours?"

He smiled. "And mine."

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good? I think it turned out somewhat okay.**

**Review please. *_* xxx**


End file.
